In today's era, enterprises are leveraging digital technologies to deliver services and provide greater value to customers. Going digital enables them to expand quickly across newer markets with the help of innovative business models. The advent of new technologies has changed the power equation between businesses and consumers. Greater power now lies in the hands of customers who dictate when, where and how they would like to engage with businesses. With this it has become extremely important to deliver solutions with quality and speed. This can be possible only by adopting agile practices across the enterprise.
Agile practices enable enterprises to deliver solutions faster with better quality by shortening the feedback loop. Though enterprises have realized the significance of agile, large organizations have been struggling to scale agile at the enterprise level. But smaller and nimbler companies have adopted the agile way of working and have achieved considerable success in the market.
The use of agile delivery environment for project management has becoming popular. Though most organizations are embracing agile, the need of the hour is enterprise agile management products for better collaboration and coordination among all cross-functional teams, addressing dependencies and impediments. Agile software development refers to software development methodologies in which software is developed incrementally in steps referred to as iterations or sprints. Enterprise wide agile adoption is not only about technology, but a new way of thinking which is more collaborative, innovative and efficient than other business models.
One of the most prominent issues involved in agile software development is to decide upon the software release plans while taking into account diverse qualitative and quantitative project data. This is called as release planning. The input for the release planning process is a set of features that are evolving due to changing user requirements and better problem understanding. In addition to that there are various other factors that would make up the release based on the features that business is expecting. The existing agile delivery management systems do not provided a tool or feature which can intuitively plan a release considering the various parameters such as scope, timelines, available resources etc. There is a certain need for robust agile development management tool.